


Torch

by sleepy_ry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Drinking with Ace rarely goes well.Then beautiful things emerge.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Torch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

Marco should know better; drinking with Ace never goes well. Either he experiences a narcolepsy episode and requires him to be hauled off to bed, or the two collapse into a pile during the video game binge. Tonight’s no different. Pizza boxes are scattered everywhere with greasy napkins crumpled up and Ace preparing to collapse on a pillow heap. Marco leans against him, comfortable, bordering on sleepy as he fights the on-screen dragon. 

“You’re going to fall asleep,” he mumbles. “Do you want to move to the bedroom?” 

Ace’s nose brushes his hair. “You propositioning me? I can always toss you onto our futon over there. No one ever has to know.”

“I'm going to purchase a house,” he promises. “We're going to have a nice house. No one will admire our garden. Everything we've ever encountered has been overwatered or received too much sun. We kill everything. Instead, people will gather to watch us torch that thing.” 

“I'm lighting it.” 

“Sure thing, Fire Fist.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos is appreciated. 
> 
> Originally intended on this to be porn. Shocker! It refused.


End file.
